starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
In Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, magic is a common resource in the kingdom of Avalon, although it requires refining before it is of use. Not all types of magic are compatible and different types come with different requirements. The wild magic is a form of unrefined magic that qualifies as its own dimension and is accessible to various beings with either protection against or affinity for the place. Outside the Wild Magic dimension, magic is divided in types and utilized by many groups and individuals. The eternal Wizards, such as Morgana and Merlin, are the strongest beings to possess innate magic. Enchanted Jewels uses the Dark Stone to overpower Merlin in "Jewel Quest, Part I"|left]] A good part of magic in Avalon comes from the wielding of Enchanted Jewels and those who manage to tune powerful jewels to themselves have a good chance of holding their own even against wizards. The rogue former Princess of Avalon, Lady Kale is a fine example of this, as the Dark Stone (Morgana's own former Wizard Jewel) and her years of Jewel Rider training make for a combination so dangerous that Kale stands out the first real threat to Avalon since the banishment of the wizards. (In fact, Kale's first accomplishment in her quest for power is banishing Merlin, the Wizard who had removed all the other ones from Avalon.) and Sunstar with their Sun Stones in "Prince of the Forest"]] A core principle of the magic presented by the Enchanted Jewels is that it is possible for people and animals to find each other and form a bond of lifetime friendship, as it happens with the members of the Jewel Riders and the Pack. If either party owns an Enchanted Jewel, their friendship will be solidified by the jewel splitting up in two halves for each to keep one. This allows telepathic communication between the two holders. Some jewels are able to bind multiple parties, as in the case of Tamara's Heart Stone. Princess Gwenevere's and Sunstar's Sun Stone is a very special Enchanted Jewel that is being given to a future Queen of Avalon after she is selected by Merlin. The third main Enchanted Jewel currently in use is the Moon Stone of Fallon and Moondance. The three young Jewel Riders must master their jewels to defeat the powerful Kale and rid Avalon of her dark magic. File:Moon Stone.png|The Moon Stone in Fallon's hand in "Jewel Quest, Part I" File:The Sun Stone.png||Princess Gwenevere holding high the Sun Stone in "Badlands" File:Heart Stone power.png|Tamara using the Heart Stone in "Shadowsong" Crown Jewels The Crown Jewels are "heart and soul" of Avalon and each of them comes from a different geographic region of the kingdom. They cannot be used to channel wild magic, like the Enchanted Jewels, and work on a different scale, as they are tied into the fabric of the land itself—capable of controlling large areas of wild magic and turning it to goodness or to darkness. They are supposed to be kept in a magical setting inside the Jewel Box, and would turn wild again if that magic is broken. Wizard Jewels The Wizard Jewels are magical magic jewels once each belonged to an ancient wizard. Now that the wizards are gone, their jewels can usually be now found in their former lairs, protected by traps. The Wizard Jewels are also attracted to places of strong magic, not necessarily just in Avalon. Other magic items Book of Magic Jewels The Book of Magic Jewels is a tome about Wizard Jewels featured in "Morgana". The revived evil wizard Morgana sends Lady Kale to the Hall of Wizards to retrieve it, but the Jewel Riders manage to foil her and the book is accidentally destroyed by the overpowered Kale in a struggle. Magic harp The magic harp is a special magical instrument that was made by Sorrel for Tamara in "Song of the Rainbow". It is a beautiful harp, set with colored stones, that glows in the light and makes magical spectacular sounds and sends out colors. The harp puts Tamara in a strange trance. When Lady Kale attacks, she steals it and creates a magical storm that wrecks the craft fair at Castle White Rock, but her dweasels later lose it when they play carelessly. It is soon found by Josh, leading the heroes to find the Rainbow Jewel where it opens a portal to the magical cave inside. The harp later shows up in Tamara's hands in "Home Sweet Heart Stone" and "Prince of the Forest". There is also an air elemental harp in Avalon: Web of Magic. Kale's own magic items The evil Lady Kale uses some unique magic items powered by her Dark Stone. * In "Home Sweet Heart Stone", Kale plays magic bagpipes to lure Kit. She later turns it into huge, Grimm-powered pipe organs in the musical battle against the Jewel Riders. * The magic spinning wheel appears in "Fashion Fever" when Kale smuggles it into the Crystal Palace to have her dweasels create an enchanted dress to bewitch Princess Gwenevere. The wheel looks "almost alive"Fashion Fever (script) with a face and later puts Master Antonio under its mad spell. File:Bagpipes.png File:Magic wheel.png The Horn of Merlin The Horn of Merlin is a magic device that the Jewel Riders use to summon the Pack – wherever they are – and bring them to their aid. The lights from the three stones then creates a large magic French horn that then disappears when it is used as the boys appear on their wolves. It is only used in "Travel Trees Can't Dance" when the girls combine their Enchanted Jewels and Tamara says the special invocation: “''From legends of old, we call upon the Horn of Merlin! Wise wolves whose memories run long, hear our song, come to us who need you!” The Staff of Avalon The Staff of Avalon is a golden staff given to Princess Gwenevere by the good Lady of the Lake (Spirit of Avalon) in the Heart of Avalon in the episode "Lady of the Lake / Spirit of Avalon". The Staff gives the despairing Princess a prophecy of a future to fight for. Gwen then uses the Staff to summon Prince Ian to protect her from the attack of Lady Kale. Together they use it and her Sun Stone activate the combined powers of the Wizard Jewels and cast the spells that have Kale and all of her animal minions turned to statues, and Gwen's friends come back to life. Later, Merlin's new One Jewel is placed on top of the Staff and he uses it to destroy Morgana and the evil ancient wizards. Anti-magic "|left]] The anti-magic is a creation of by Lady Kale in "Revenge of the Dark Stone" and "Full Circle". After taking over the Jewel Keep, Kale uses the Dark Stone on a jewel device there (described as a sphere in the script) "''like a surgical tool/welding tool as she fine tunes the device. Tuning noises emanate from the stones as they flash, sending out magical sparks. It sounds like she is tuning a radio. She is bathed in the shadows of evil light. Kale plugs in different jewels, arranging them in patterns, turning them like tubes. Magical sparks fly out as the sphere projects a floating diamond shaped jewel matrix."Revenge of the Dark Stone (script) Kale uses it to drain the Enchanted Jewels of the Jewel Riders completely out of power. Later she attempts to repeat this after they recharge their jewels, but instead the beam is redirected by Merlin on himself so he can at last free himself from the magical bubble trap and help the Jewel Riders defeat her. References Category:Magic